


Shoujo Survival Mizuki

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Survival Games, airsoft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A High School girl becomes an airsoft sensasation after she defeats the best Survival Game player in her new school





	Shoujo Survival Mizuki

 

 

 

 

**Shoujo Survival Mizuki**  
**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

  
_A High School girl becomes an airsoft sensation after she defeats the best Survival Game player in her new school_

 

 

Chapter 1

Second year High School student Mizuki Tai walked into Nagamichi High School on the first day of school, the blue haired girl looked around the expansive school, which easily dwarfed the small, modest rural school that she'd come from.

"Hey, watch out!" a girl yelled as she ran into Mizuki, sending her crashing hard to the floor.

"Ow ow." Mizuki said as she rubbed the back of her head, rather than stop to help Mizuki up or even apologize for knocking her down, the mystery red haired girl kept right on running.

"How rude." Mizuki said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

putting the incident out of her mind, Mizuki went about her day.

At lunch, since it was such a warm and sunny day outside

Mizuki chose to enjoy her shrimp tempura outside under a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey, you there?" a girl's voice said angrily, Mizuki looked up after wiping her mouth with a napkin, looking at her were five people: Three girls and two boys.

"Yes? What do you want?" Mizuki asked, clearly irritated at the intrusion.

 "My name is Nyssa Sakurame and I hereby issue a challenge to you!

"Why? do I know you or something?" Mizuki asked, her slight irritation now morphing into full-blown rage.

 "I'm only going to ask you once more: What do you want?"

Quick as lightning, the girl draws a UHC Super Pro 9 Submachine gun and leveled the weapon right at Mizuki's face, which does nothing to her.

Mizuki raises one eyebrow as a Teacher came running down the hallway.

"Miss Izuna, stop. You know the rules about Airsoft weapons on school grounds." he admonishes.

"Yes, Mr. Akido, I know what the rules are, I just want be the first person to challenge and defeat this girl."

 "And you, Miss Mizuki Tai, what do you say?"

"Not interested, Akido-Sensei." Mizuki said flatly.

 "Wha?" Midoriko asked, stunned by the new girl's rejection.

 "Well then, your challenge for an Airsoft match has been rejected, Midoriko." the older man says with authority,

 Once Mr. Akido was gone, Midoriko turned and angrily points at Mizuki.

 "How dare you turn me down! Who do you think you are!?"

 "Nobody," Mizuki said flatly.

 "Obviously, no one's ever turned down my challenge before!" she roared.

"Clearly, but there's always a first time for everything." Mizuki said calmly before gathering her things and left the courtyard, leaving Midoriko and everyone else who was there speechless.

After school Mizuki goes home.

 "I'm home." Mizuki said as she entered the house,

"Hello dear," Mizuki's Mother, Sayaka said from the kitchen.

Mizuki smiled, after stepping out of her shoes she walks into the kitchen and walked up behind her Mom, who has been cooking dinner and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist before leaning in and gently kissing Sayaka's neck lightly.  
 


End file.
